In the existing display devices, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has the advantages of simple preparation process, low cost, high luminous efficiency, easy to form flexible structure or the like. A liquid crystal display device (LCD) has the advantages of low power consumption, high display quality, no electromagnetic radiation, wide application range or the like. Organic electroluminescent display device and liquid crystal display device are more important display devices at present.
For example, the existing liquid crystal display device is mainly composed of an array substrate, a counter substrate, and liquid crystal molecules located between the two substrates. Specifically, the array substrate is generally provided with gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors (TFT), pixel electrodes, and a peripheral wiring electrically connected to the gate line and the data line, respectively.
In the process of manufacturing the existing array substrate, for example, in the process of forming for example gate lines, data lines, TFTs, pixel electrodes, and peripheral wirings by using a vacuum plating process, an etching process and so on, the static electricity may be generated between the peripheral wirings insulated from each other. When a glass substrate, which is formed with for example gate lines, data lines, TFTs, pixel electrodes, and peripheral wirings, is transferred by using a roller, an electrostatic breakdown may be caused, thereby affecting the yield of the array substrate.
Therefore, how to avoid static electricity between the insulated peripheral wires is a technical problem that is urgently needed to be solved by those skilled in the art.